The present invention relates to a security device, and more specifically to a lock for use in a firearm, such as a handgun, rifle or shotgun.
Firearm use and ownership has increased in recent years. Those owning guns range from the casual gun collector to those using guns for recreational or protective purposes. The various guns that are owned also differ considerably in shape and size, from the small, concealable handgun to rifles and shotguns.
Along with this increased firearm ownership and use has come an enhanced concern for firearm safety. This includes a concern for preventing accidental discharge or unauthorized use of the gun.
Safety devices have been introduced to address this concern. For example, there are various types of gun locks that are available. Many of these, however, are ineffective because, for example, they can be easily disarmed, difficult to install or fail to prevent discharge of the gun when installed. Also, many are only useful on limited types of guns. Therefore, there is a need for a reliable gun lock that can be used on a variety of gun types.
The present invention relates to a safety lock for a firearm. The safety lock has an engagement member moveable between a locked and an unlocked position. The lock is secured within a gun by inserting the lock in the barrel of the gun, and then moving the engagement member from the unlocked position to the locked position. In the locked position, the engagement member engages structure in the firing chamber of the gun, thereby securing the safety device within the firearm. When locked within the gun, the lock is preferably substantially contained within the bore of the firearm to reduce the likelihood of tampering. Also, the engagement member of the lock is preferably biased toward the locked position. Further, a key for unlocking and locking the lock is preferably removable from the lock only when the lock is in the locked position. Moreover, the lock is preferably adjustable in length.
A variety of advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practicing the invention. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.